


In Trouble Deep

by TheGoldenLamb



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenLamb/pseuds/TheGoldenLamb
Summary: When a baby gets dropped off on his doorstep, the first person Connor calls is Luc. Pre-Slash if you squint.





	In Trouble Deep

He didn’t even like the girl. He slept with her she was interested in him and he had his entire team urging him to pull. He barely remembers her; he’d been too drunk for much of anything last night.

 

Except apparently getting someone pregnant.

 

He hadn’t had the chance to get to know the mother well, but he knew that she had felt pressured into keeping the baby, by almost everyone around her, especially once they found out who the father was.

 

It didn’t take long for his agent to confirm paternity, and afterwards they hashed out a custody arrangement. He checked in on her periodically, but he’d been so busy lately that he didn’t get the chance. He knew that she had recently given birth, but hadn’t been up to visitors yet, so Connor had let her have her space. His mother had said that it would be a hard, and to let her rest and form a bond with the child. He had made plans to visit his baby two days from now.

 

He stares at his daughter and she stares back, unblinking. She was cute, but kind of creepy thinks Connor.

 

“Hi,” says Connor to the baby- shit what was her name?

 

He fumbles through the basket she was left in, idly wondering why someone left her in a basket of all things and how they got past his building security.

 

“There has to be a card. Why would she leave a baby on someone’s door step without a fucking card…”

 

There wasn’t a card. In fact there wasn’t much of anything in the basket other than a bottle of cold formula, some diapers, and more blankets.

 

While before Connor had been feeling a kind of numbed out calm, he was now actively starting to panic. He wasn’t even old enough to drink in the States, who the fuck thought it was a good idea to leave a kid on his doorstep? He could barely take care of himself; he never even used his kitchen instead opting to have all his meals delivered to him. Half the time he ate off paper plates because he didn’t want to clean anything.

 

Ten minutes later the baby is crying and Connor is frantically calling the first person he could think of that might be able to help.

 

“What’s up Da- Is that a baby crying?” asks Luc with no small measure of alarm.

 

“Luc I need help, I need so much help. Someone left a baby on my doorstep.”

 

“Who the fuck does that?”

 

Connor doesn’t answer.

 

Luc grabs his keys and starts pulling on his shoes. “You know how old she is?”

 

“About a week or so.”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“It’s kind of a long story Luc,” says Connor his voice getting more stressed out.

Luc, sensing that Connor was in the middle of his epic shitfits decides to leave it alone. Besides, they had more important things to worry about.

 

“How do you even know that this baby is yours? Could be anyone’s.”

 

“Trust me, she’s mine.”

 

Davo has so much explaining to do, thinks Luc.

 

“What did she come with?”

 

“A bottle of formula and some blankets. And some diapers.”

 

Luc swears. “Okay, new plan. I’m going to come over and bring a car seat, show you how to strap her in it, and we’re going to get her everything she needs. And you’re going to tell me this ‘long story’ of yours.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Luc shows up with an emergency diaper bag at Connor’s door. The baby is still crying, and Connor wants to cry a little too at this point.

 

“Brittany is digging some things out of storage for you.”

 

“That’s great. Make her stop crying.”

 

Luc hands off the diaper bag to Connor, and reaches out for the baby who Connor gladly hands off to. She’s tiny, and looks even tinier against Luc’s bulk while he gently cradles her.

 

“Okay, little one. What’s wrong?” She wails even harder, but Luc is unperturbed bouncing her gently while he discreetly sniffs her diaper.

 

“She’s hungry,” says Luc while he roots around in the diaper bag that he handed off to Connor.

 

“She had a bottle of formula with her, let me heat it up,” says Connor as he reaches towards the basket.

Luc gives Connor a withering look that makes Connor shrink back a bit. “We’re not feeding her that, I don’t trust anyone who just up and left a newborn on someone’s doorstep. Brittany packed some formula and bottles.”

 

“Are you sure? She looks really hungry.”

 

“She’s too worked up to eat without choking right now. C’mon new daddy, I’m going to tell you how to make your baby food while you tell me how you got mixed up in this mess.”

 

Luc guides Connor through the process of mixing together the formula while Connor tells Luc the story about how he became a father.

 

“She said that she was going to get Plan B and that she was on birth control, but I guess it still happened.”

 

“Girls say that all the time, doesn’t mean they actually do it. Especially when they have a possibility of having the child of what could possibly be the greatest hockey players of all time.”

 

Connor’s cheeks flush at the praise. “No, I don’t think she actually wanted a kid. There’s no other reason she would have abandoned her child like that.”

 

Luc grumbles while he tests the temperature of the formula. “It’s too hot. We’ll stick it in the freezer for a minute and she’ll be good to go.” Connor does just that.

 

The baby has been calming down slightly, while big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She hiccups, and Luc pays more attention to her. “Not much longer little lady. We’ll have that belly full in no time.” He starts cooing at the baby, making faces and it seems to calm her down. Connor marvels for a moment at how natural Luc seems with a baby. He feels like he should be taking notes.

 

“What’s her name?” asks Luc as he takes the bottle out of the fridge.

 

“I don’t know,” says Connor. “I didn’t have much contact with her mother after she gave birth, the only thing I knew was that both of them came out of it okay. I think they were still deciding on a name when they gave me the last update.”

 

“Was she going to let you have any input?” Luc has this look on this face, like he wants to judge, but isn’t going to say anything else out loud.

 

“I didn’t want to inconvenience her, it looked like she was having a hard enough time with it as it was. She didn’t want me hovering around her, so I just kind of kept my distance.”

 

“Well she needs a name.”

Connor looks blankly at Luc.

 

“Jesus, kid. Okay, okay. We’ll see what we can come up with on the way to the store.”

 

Connor and Luc throw out a couple of names on the way to the car and find themselves in deep discussion even as they’re parking.

 

“I’m just saying, Violetta is a perfectly lovely name for a baby girl.”

 

“How many women do meet by the name Violetta, Luc? Hopefully she’ll have this name for the rest of her life, I don’t want her to grow up resenting it.”

 

Luc shows Connor how to get the baby out of the car seat, and then straps a baby carrier to him.

 

“This is ridiculous,” grumbles Connor as Luc tightens a strap.

 

“Shut up and get used to it Davo. This is your life now.” 

 

Connor groans but Luc thinks he’s handling it better than a lot of their other teammates would. He settles the baby into the carrier and she stirs a little bit but immediately settles down and falls asleep. Connor looks at her in amazement at the way that her face just seems to go to rest.

 

“I can’t move now.”

 

“You can move just fine. Newborns spend most of the time sleeping. Now put this cap on.”

 

Connor looks at the cap that Luc hands him. “I don’t think that this is going to stop people from noticing me.”

 

“It at least sends the message that you don’t want to be noticed. Now put the hat on McDavid, we have so much shit to buy.”

 

Connor jams the hat on his head and they continue to the store while debating baby names.

 

“Aiden is a nice name,” remarks Connor as he throws a pack of onesies in the shopping cart. Luc takes a look at the package and puts it back on the shelf, picking the correct size.

 

“Aiden is a boys name. You have a girl.”

 

“There are tons of girls with boys names. Besides isn’t that like a thing now?”

 

“Naming your kid after trends just leads to kids named Katniss and Hermione,” says Luc with no small amount of scorn.

 

Luc loads way more diapers than Connor thought he needed on to the bottom of the cart. He also makes sure that there are plenty of baby wipes, powder and cream in the cart as well.

 

“Point taken.”

 

Connor stands at the army of strollers in front of him. Does he need more than one? Why are some of them so big? Luc notices the way that Connor is just kind of staring at the strollers in barely disguised panic and decided to step in.

 

“You’re getting a stroller, Brittany found one in our garage that we’ve been holding on to. What you need is a crib and changing table. And a diaper genie, those things are fucking magic.”

 

“I don’t know what a diaper genie is.”

 

Luc sighs. “And I bet you don’t know how to change a diaper either.”

 

Connor gives Luc a panicked look. “This is the first time I’ve ever held a baby this tiny.”

 

Luc groans, running his hands roughly through his hair. “Let me call Britt and let her know that I’ll be staying over at your place until your mom’s able to visit.”

 

Connor feels an intense wave of gratitude sweep over him. “I deeply appreciate you.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you kid. Now c’mon, let’s look at frilly dresses for baby Davo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the cheesiest title ever, but I never said I was original. ;P
> 
> I'm thinking about making this into either a series, aka Connor McDavid stumbles through parenthood and inappropriate feelings towards his teammate. Kind of unsure about, it may just end up being twitfic, once I figure get more comfortable on Twitter.
> 
> Btw, follow me on Twitter! (@LVGoldenLam) I need people to talk to, it's lonely on there.


End file.
